Gai Écoute
by misschatelle
Summary: Marco travaille bénévolement à Gai Écoute. Il file le parfait bonheur avec Dylan. Mais un jour, un téléphone le trouble. Puis, Tim réapparait dans le paysage.
1. Prologue

NdA: Voici donc ma troisième fanfic.

Cela fait un bon bout de temps que je voulais l'écrire, mais je voulais attendre de terminer celle sur Harry Potter... En fin de compte, j'étais trop impatiente!

Alors voilà!

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages Marco et Dylan ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à... celui ou celle qui a écrit la série, là... 

Mais M. Dufour, Katherine et la cravate en satin m'appartiennent! Ainsi que les clients de la crèmerie! (Désolée, c'était trop important que je le précise!)

* * *

**  
Prologue**

La rue était bondée. C'était le début du mois de juin, il faisait chaud et tout le monde avait eut l'idée d'aller manger une crème glacée à la crèmerie du quartier. Des jeunes couples dégustant leur dessert en se regardant dans les yeux aux parents regardant, attendris, leurs jeunes enfants s'émerveiller devant la myriade de saveurs, tous s'étaient entassés dans la petite construction ainsi que sur le terrain extérieur parsemé de petites tables à pique-nique, toutes pourvues d'un parasol. Oui, tout le monde avait eu la même idée. Enfin, presque tous. Un jeune homme passa devant le tout petit bâtiment sans même s'arrêter. Ce n'était pas sa destination. Ses cheveux noirs en coupe dégradée, dont les plus longues mèches arrivaient au milieu du cou et les plus courtes aux pommettes, étaient laissés libres. À sa dernière année à Degrassi, deux ans plus tôt, il les portait aux épaules et frisés, les attachant souvent en queue de cheval. Mais il s'était lassé de cette coupe peu avant son entrée au collégial. À 19 ans, il les portait donc un peu plus court et raides. Son teint était toujours aussi hâlé, démontrant ainsi son origine italienne. Une chose qui n'avait pas changé, c'était sa petite barbichette entre sa lèvre inférieure et son menton. Il devait probablement l'avoir depuis ses treize ans... depuis qu'il avait de la barbe, quoi! Quelques amis lui avaient fait remarqué qu'il devrait peut-être l'enlever ou la changer... mais il s'en foutait! Il appréciait et tenait à garder cette petite touffe minuscule. (NdA: _C'était trop important que je m'éternise sur sa barbichette!_) Lorsqu'il passa devant l'endroit où tous se gavaient de crème glacée, il manqua se laisser tenter par le dessert glacé qui semblait si rafraîchissant, mais il se ravisa. Il risquait seulement d'être en retard à son rendez-vous. Il n'aurait qu'à revenir une autre journée de canicule avec Dylan, son petit ami. Un c'est bien, mais deux c'est mieux! (NdA: _Ça aussi, c'était trop tentant de le mettre! Jamais sans mon lait!_) Il s'arrêta finalement devant un bâtiment moyennement grand en briques rouges. Il semblait plutôt vieux car les briques étaient, pour la plupart, craquelées, sales et ternies. Malgré tout, l'endroit arrivait à avoir un certain charme. Il ouvrit la porte et sentit immédiatement la douceur de l'air climatisé lui caresser le visage. Qui avait osé dire que l'air climatisé était étouffant? C'était plutôt la chaleur extérieure qui était étouffante. Malheureusement, elle ne le serait que deux fois plus à sa sortie, puisqu'il aurait eut le temps de s'habituer à la fraîcheur intérieure. N'en ayant plus besoin, il enleva ses lunettes de soleil pour les placer dans sa chevelure. Il marcha jusqu'à la réception, où se trouvait une jeune femme, d'à peu près son âge, à longue chevelure brune remontée en queue de cheval plutôt croche, aux grandes lunettes foncées à grosse monture sans aucun style et à l'accoutrement faisant plutôt penser à celui d'un garçon. Il n'aimait pas penser que les lesbiennes étaient toutes reliées à ce stéréotype du garçon manqué, mais celle-ci avait son orientation sexuelle d'étampée dans le front en grosses lettres rouges fluorescentes! (NdA: _Vous comprendrez que c'est une image... ¬¬_)

«Excusez-moi...» commença le jeune homme.

La réceptionniste leva les yeux de son roman policier pour regarder le nouvel arrivant. Elle posa son livre avant de reporter son attention sur le nouvel arrivant.

«Oui?» demanda-t-elle avec un sourire légèrement forcé.

«Je suis venu voir M. Dufour.»

«Votre nom?»

«Marco del Rossi.»

La secrétaire pris le combiné du téléphone posé sur son bureau et composa un court numéro. Le jeune italien put voir les ongles rongés au sang de la jeune fille.

«M. Dufour? Un certain Marco del Roddi voudrait vous voir.»

«Rossi.»

«Heu... Marco del Rossi!» corrigea-t-elle.

Un court moment de silence suivit, montrant que la personne à l'autre bout du fil parlait.

«D'accord.» dit la jeune femme avant de raccrocher.

Elle reporta à nouveau son attention sur le jeune homme à la chevelure noire.

«Il vous attend dans son bureau. C'est au bout du couloir à droite. La porte rouge.» lui dit-elle.

«D'accord. Merci.» dit Marco avant de s'engager dans le long couloir parsemé de portes bleues.

Certaines d'entre elles étaient ouvertes, montrant des hommes et des femmes, jeunes ou moins jeunes, parler au téléphone, presque tous sur un ton compatissant et réconfortant. Il arriva finalement au bout du très (Très!) long couloir, devant la seule porte rouge. Il cogna trois coups et entendit le craquement émit par une chaise lorsque quelqu'un qui y était assis se lève. Il entendit ensuite quelques pas avant de voir la porte s'ouvrir sur un homme moustachu dans la quarantaine aux cheveux bruns foncés commençant légèrement à virer au blanc. Il portait un pantalon noir avec une ceinture et une chemise blanche. Une cravate en satin verte venait compléter l'ensemble. Bref, il avait du style. Rien à voir avec la réceptionniste. (NdA: _Ha! Je suis méchante!_)

«Marco, c'est ça?» demanda-t-il.

«Oui.» répondit le jeune homme.

«Entre!» dit le patron en s'effaçant légèrement pour laisser l'étudiant entrer.

Il referma la porte derrière lui et l'invita à s'asseoir, ce que l'invité fit.

«Tu es ici pour être bénévole, je me trompe?» demanda l'homme dans la quarantaine.

«Non. C'est cela.»

«D'accord. Vous devez probablement trouver étrange que je vous fasse passer une entrevue pour faire du bénévolat.»

«Non. Je comprends que vous ne veuillez pas prendre n'importe qui.»

«Absolument. Vous savez, ce travail exige beaucoup de psychologie. Lorsque les jeunes appelent, ils sont en détresse, et vous devez savoir quoi leur dire pour les rassurer ou les démêler un peu dans tout ce qui leur arrive. Certains menacent même de mettre fin à leurs jours. Dans ces cas-là, il ne faut pas faire de faux pas.»

«Je comprends.»

«Enfin... je ne cherche pas à vous effrayer.»

«Vous ne m'effrayez pas. Je suis d'accord avec vous.»

«Tant mieux. Tant mieux. Hum... si je ne me trompe, vous venez de compléter votre deuxième année collégiale en psychologie.»

«Oui, c'est cela.»

«C'est très bien. Vous avez un peu d'expérience?»

«Eh bien, je n'ai jamais participé à quelque chose comme ici, mais j'ai plusieurs amis qui pourraient vous vanter mes talents de psychologue.»

«Très bien. Très bien. Eh bien... je dois vous avouer que je n'ai rien à dire de plus!»

«Cela signifie que je suis pris?»

* * *

Marco dût retraverser le si long couloir. Une fois qu'il fut de retour à la réception, la jeune fille leva à nouveau les yeux de son roman.

«Aurons-nous le plaisir de travailler ensemble?» demanda-t-elle au jeune homme qui s'apprêtait à quitter l'endroit.

«Oui.» répondit-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

Il était si heureux qu'il ne remarqua même pas à quel point la chaleur était suffocante à comparer avec l'air climatisé de l'intérieur du bâtiment sur lequel était écrit, en lettres bleues, comme les portes dans le très long couloir, deux mots: «Gai-écoute».

* * *

NdA: Bon, je ne veux pas recevoir des messages disant: «C'est pas comme ça que ça marche à Gai-écoute!» Je sais que c'est probablement pas comme ça que ça marche, que la décoration n'est pas ainsi, que le bâtiment ne ressemble pas à ça, qu'il n'y a pas de réceptionniste et de patron comme ça et qu'il n'y a probablement pas de crèmerie tout près...mais je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds! Je fais de mon mieux.

Enfin, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce prologue. Reviewez!


	2. La Routine

NdA: Désolée, ça m'a pris beaucoup de temps avant d'updater, mais j'ai été en camp de jour pendant deux semaines. J'ai donc été très occupée. Maintenant, j'ai un peu plus de temps pour moi, donc plus pour écrire aussi.

Voici donc la suite de cette histoire. Bonne Lecture!

* * *

**La Routine**

C'était le début du mois d'août et il faisait toujours aussi chaud. Par chance, le bâtiment de briques rouges de Gai-écoute était toujours aussi bien climatisé. Donc, les lundi, mardi et mercredi après-midi, ainsi que les jeudi et samedi soirs, il pouvait profiter de la fraîcheur de l'endroit. Il avait un horaire chargé, mais il aimait ce travail, même s'il n'était pas payé pour le faire. Il était passé par le même chemin, ou presque, que tous les jeunes qui appelaient. Il trouvait valorisant de les aider à se retrouver dans cet océan de confusion qui les entourait.

«Marco»

Le jeune homme se pivota sur sa chaise de bureau pour voir, debout derrière lui, une jeune femme d'à peu près son âge, aux cheveux blonds tressés inégalement, aux grandes lunettes épaisses agrandissant ridiculement ses yeux et au chandail noir, de coupe masculine, bien trop grand pour elle.

«Ah, salut Katherine. Je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver.» dit-il.

La réceptionniste lui fit un sourire.

«Je venais seulement te donner ça.» dit-elle en lui tendant deux petits bouts de papiers.

«Merci.» dit Marco avant que la jeune fille ne quitte la petite pièce qui lui servait de bureau, d'une certaine façon.

Le jeune homme regarda les deux _post-it_ jaunes. L'un était un message du patron. L'autre était un message de Dylan. Il soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. C'était la quatrième fois de la semaine qu'il l'appelait pendant qu'il travaillait bénévolement. Il savait déjà ce que dirait le message.

_J'ai un entraînement ce soir. Ne m'attend pas pour le souper, je vais manger avec les autres. Je rentrerai tard. Dylan.  
_

Il soupira à nouveau. Il le savait. C'était la quatrième fois cette semaine-là. Le jeune italien espérait que tous ces entraînements en vaudraient la peine. Il ne voulait pas avoir passé toutes ces soirées seul sans qu'il n'y ait un quelconque résultat.

**Toc! Toc! Toc!**

Il sursauta et se retourna pour voir un homme d'âge mûr aux cheveux châtains debout dans le cadre de la porte. Le jeune homme regarda sa montre pour réaliser qu'il avait terminé pour la journée. Il ramassa rapidement ses affaires et, après avoir salué René, celui qui prenait sa place après quatre heures, quitta l'endroit, tout en saluant Katherine au passage.

* * *

Comme prévu, l'appartement était vide, Dylan étant à son entraînement de hockey. Marco entra et posa son sac sur le sofa avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Il ouvrit le réfrigérateur et en sortit un plat de plastique contenant un restant de salade de pâtes. Il enleva le couvercle et transvida le contenu dans un bol qu'il posa sur la table. Il s'assit finalement après avoir pris une fourchette dans le tiroir à ustensiles. Il prit une bouchée de son repas et posa son regard sur les murs beiges. C'était lui qui avait choisi les couleurs des murs de l'appartement. Dylan était si nul en décoration. Ils habitaient ensemble depuis presqu'un an. Il se souvenait toujours du jour où il avait annoncé à son père qu'il partait vivre en appartement. Il l'avait d'abord annoncé à sa mère. Elle était triste de le voir partir, mais

était heureuse pour lui. Son père, par contre, c'était une autre histoire. À ce moment-là, ils avaient recommencé à se parler depuis peu, mais ils n'avaient jamais abordé de nouveau le sujet de son homosexualité. D'ailleurs, ils ne se parlaient plus comme avant. Il y avait toujours un froid entre eux. Lorsque le jeune homme lui avait annoncé qu'il partait vivre avec Dylan, son père s'était mis en colère comme Marco ne l'avait jamais vu. Depuis, ils ne s'étaient pas reparlé. C'était dur au début, mais le jeune italien s'était fait à l'idée. Son père était homophobe et l'avait toujours su.

**Driiiiing!**

Marco sursauta en entendant le téléphone sonner. Il se leva et marcha jusqu'au comptoir de marbre où y était posé un téléphone sans fil. Il le prit et appuya sur la touche «Talk» avant de le porter à son oreille.

«Oui?» dit-il.

«Salut! C'est moi!» répondit une voix féminine que le jeune homme connaissait très bien.

«Ellie! Salut! Ça va?»

«Pas vraiment. Je reviens de travailler et je suis crevée!»

Ellie travaillait à temps partiel comme réceptionniste à un endroit dont Marco n'arrivait pas à se souvenir du nom. Lui aussi avait un travail à temps partiel dans un _fast-food_, mais le restaurant avait fait faillite avant le début de l'été. Il s'était dit qu'il trouverait un travail au début de l'année scolaire. En attendant, durant les vacances, il préférait faire du bénévolat. D'ailleurs, travailler bénévolement à Gai-écoute était bien plus gratifiant que de servir des poutines.

«Ah bon. Grosse journée?» demanda-t-il.

«Je te le fais pas dire! Mon patron m'a encore crié après! Imagine-toi que j'ai fait deux fautes de frappe! Pour ça, j'ai presque perdu mon travail! En plus...»

Marco ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ellie parlait toujours trop.

* * *

Marco ouvrit un oeil lorsqu'il entendit la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir. Il regarda son réveil-matin. Il était deux heures du matin. Il entendit la porte du réfrigérateur s'ouvrit puis se fermer. Après quelques minutes, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Dylan entra. Le grand blond se changea et se glissa rapidement sous les couvertures. Marco ne dit rien. À quoi cela aurait-il servi? Au bout d'à peine cinq minutes, il entendit son petit ami ronfler. Il soupira. C'était la quatrième fois cette semaine.

* * *

NdA: Je suis désolée! Ce chapitre est bien plus court. J'essaie toujours d'atteindre 1000 mots par chapitre, mais quand il n'y a plus rien à dire, il n'y a plus rien à dire!

Le prochain sera plus long... enfin j'espère!

À la prochaine!


	3. Premier Appel

NdA: Me revoilà donc pour un troisième chapitre.

N'ayant rien d'autre à dire, je passe directement à l'histoire.

Voici donc le troisième chapitre! Bonne Lecture!

* * *

**Premier Appel**

À peine avait-il reposé le combiné du téléphone, que ce dernier se mit à sonner à nouveau. Il décrocha.

«Gai-Écoute.» dit-il simplement, d'une voix se voulant douce et accueillante.

«Je... je me sens mal.» dit une voix masculine plutôt jeune à l'autre bout du fil.

«Pourquoi cela?» demanda gentiment Marco.

«Je... J'ai dit à ma mère que je suis gai et elle s'est mise en colère.»

Marco prit une grande inspiration, réfléchissant rapidement à ce qu'il allait dire à ce garçon qui ne semblait pas avoir plus de quinze ans.

«Tu sais, même si quelqu'un est très ouvert face à l'homosexualité, c'est toujours un choc de découvrir qu'un de nos proches est gai. Moi, je crois que ta mère était sous le choc. Si tu lui laisses un peu de temps, elle va sûrement s'y faire.» dit-il.

«Mais elle m'a menacé de le dire à mon père!»

«Heu... Et qu'est-ce qui se passerait si ton père le savait?»

L'italien crut entendre l'adolescent déglutir.

«Oh mon dieu... je ne veux même pas le savoir. Il se metterait certainement en colère. Beaucoup plus que ma mère! Oh mon dieu!» paniqua le jeune.

Marco sentit que ce dernier semblait commencer à hyperventiler. Que fallait-il faire? Le jeune italien commençait à son tour à paniquer, mais il reprit rapidement son sang froid.

«Écoute, calme-toi! Comment tu t'appelles?» demanda-t-il.

«Sylvio.»

«Eh bien, Sylvio, j'ai moi aussi dût faire mon _coming out_ et, crois-moi, je sais à quel point c'est dur. J'ai eut la chance d'avoir une mère ouverte, mais mon père ne l'était pas du tout. Lorsque je lui ai dit, nous ne nous sommes pas parlé pendant très longtemps. Mais ça s'est arrangé.»

Cette dernière phrase était mensongère, mais pouvait-il dire à un adolescent paniqué qu'il ne parlait plus à son père depuis près de deux ans? Voyant que le jeune ne parlait pas, il continua.

«Crois-moi, si ta mère le dit à ton père et qu'il se fâche, moi je crois qu'il t'aime et qu'il s'y fera, à la longue. Il n'est pas impossible qu'il soit très fâché au début et qu'il y ait un froid entre vous pour un certain temps, mais je crois que tout va finir par s'arranger.»

«Vous... Vous croyez?»

«Oui, je le crois. Écoute, regarde un peu comment ça se passe et, s'il y a quoi que ce soit, rappelle ici et demande Marco. Redonne-moi de tes nouvelles.»

«D'accord. Merci.»

Il y eut un déclic, démontrant qu'on avait raccroché. Le jeune homme se félicita, jugeant qu'il s'en était assez bien sortit. Il espérait vraiment que tout se passe bien pour ce Sylvio. Il l'avait assuré que tout finirait par se replacer, mais ce n'était pas une certitude. Et si le père de cet adolescent refusait de lui parler et que rien ne s'arrangeait? Et s'il le mettait à la porte? L'italien se rappela le jour où il avait convaincu Tim de dire à son père qu'il était gai. Le soir même, le jeune adolescent avait cogné à sa porte, découragé et en pleurs. Son père l'avait mis à la porte. Le plus vieux s'était senti si mal d'avoir encouragé un autre garçon à sortir du placard alors que son propre père ignorait son homosexualité. Il espérait qu'il n'avait pas fait la même erreur.

* * *

Le soleil plombait, semblant décidé à faire fondre tout ce qui avait le malheur de ramollir à la chaleur. Il y avait toujours autant de monde au bar laitier. Marco, en passant devant le tout petit bâtiment, commença à envier toutes ces personnes qui s'étaient permis cette gâterie rafraîchissante qu'était la crème glacée. Il désirait toujours y aller avec Dylan, mais celui-ci était de moins en moins présent à l'appartement. Le jeune italien commençait à se demander s'il ne ferait pas mieux d'y aller seul. Il se disait que c'était probablement la seule façon d'y aller un jour. Attendre que son amoureux se libère était probablement peine perdue. En cette journée ensoleillée, il prit donc la décision d'y aller seul... mais pas tout de suite. Il gardait encore un peu l'espoir que Dylan serait, comme par magie, d'accord pour y aller avec lui dans les jours à venir. Il se contenta donc de continuer son chemin jusque chez lui. Il prenait son temps, profitant du beau temps, bien que, mêlé à l'humidité, le tout devenait écrasant. Trop occupé à observer les différents bâtiments qui défilaient à ses côtés, il ne remarqua pas qu'un passant l'avait remarqué et se dirigeait vers lui.

«Marco!»

L'interpelé posa les yeux sur la provenance de la voix. Tim.

«Tim! Salut!» dit le jeune italien, ne sachant pas trop quelle intonation prendre.

Depuis les deux dernières années, ils ne s'étaient plus vraiment revu, Marco étant au Cégep et Tim, toujours au secondaire. En réalité, ils ne s'étaient plus reparlé depuis le jour où l'italien avait rompu avec l'autre garçon. Mais voilà qu'ils se croisaient à nouveau, deux ans plus tard. Le plus vieux des deux ignorait quel ton adopter, ignorant totalement si le jeune homme devant lui était toujours en colère. Lorsque ce dernier lui adressa un sourire, il se détentit. Il n'était plus fâché ou, à tout le moins, plus autant.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?» demanda le plus jeune.

«Eh bien, je reviens du travail... heu... enfin, si on peut appeler ça du travail... c'est du bénévolat en fait...» répondit Marco.

Ce dernier observa l'autre garçon. Celui-ci avait les cheveux sensiblement plus longs, cachés presque entièrement sous une casquette, tournée à l'envers, qui semblait avoir remplacé sa tuque par cette journée de canicule. L'italien eut un sourire en coin en se souvenant de la tuque dont le plus jeune ne se séparait jamais. Il se demanda s'il l'avait toujours. Tout cela mit à part, Tim portait un _T-Shirt_ bleu foncé avec des bermudas beiges, le tout accompagné de sandales foncées. Un _look_ normal, quoi.

«Tu fais du bénévolat?» demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains, apparemment un peu surpris.

«Oui.» répondit simplement celui à la chevelure noire.

«Où?»

«À Gai-Écoute.»

«Vraiment? Ç'est génial!»

L'enthousiasme du plus jeune surprit légèrement le plus vieux.

«Hum... oui. Ça l'est. Je fais ça pour l'été. Lorsque l'école va recommencer, je vais chercher un autre travail.» ajouta ce dernier.

«Ah bon.»

«Hum... Je crois que tu entres au Cégep cette année?» demanda l'italien.

Le plus jeune fit un large sourire.

«Oui.»

«À quel Cégep comptes-tu aller?»

* * *

NdA: Voici donc la fin du chapitre. Je vous entend déjà me dire: «Mais c'est quoi cette fin?» Eh bien, je tiens à vous garder dans le suspense encore un peu... Vous verrez!

Bon, si vous habitez ailleurs qu'au Canada, probablement ne comprenez-vous pas cette histoire de secondaire et de Cégep. Eh bien, laissez-moi expliquer brièvement la scolarité canadienne (Ou plutôt québécoise car, si je ne me trompe, ce n'est pas ainsi partout au Canada...):

-Il y a d'abord six ans d'école primaire (elementary school).

-Ensuite, cinq ans de secondaire (Secondaire 1, secondaire 2... jusqu'à 5)

-Par la suite, il y le cégep ou la formation professionelle. La formation professionelle est une école où, pendant quelques années, nous apprenons à pratiquer un travail (généralement manuel). Le cégep est plutôt une préparation à l'université. Cela dure quelques années (2-3 ans).

-Finalement, il y a l'université.

Le Cégep et l'Université sont facultatifs.

Bon, si vous étiez déjà au courant de tout ça, désolée de vous avoir ennuyé avec ces explications...

À la prochaine, alors!


	4. Retrouvailles et Appels

NdA: Voici donc la suite! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

**Retrouvailles et Appels**

La noirceur envahissait l'appartement qui semblait vide. Pourtant, quelqu'un s'y trouvait. Un jeune homme d'origine italienne était étendu sur son lit, à réfléchir dans le noir. Il n'avait pas daigné ouvrir la lumière à son retour. Il n'avait pas vraiment été surpris de voir que Dylan n'était pas là. Cette fois, ce dernier ne lui avait pas laissé de note à son travail, mais plutôt sur la porte du réfrigérateur.

_Je sors avec les joueurs. Je rentrerai tard. Dylan._

Marco devenait accoutumé à ces notes, bien plus présentes que son petit ami. Ainsi, vers neuf heures trente du soir, il était étendu sur son lit, à réfléchir dans le noir. Il réfléchissait à un tas de choses. À sa relation avec Dylan. À son bénévolat. Au jeune Sylvio qui l'avait appelé cette journée-là. À Tim, aussi...Tim... Tim qui entrait au même Cégep que lui. Après s'être croisés dans la rue, ils étaient allé manger un petit quelque chose ensemble. C'est alors que le plus jeune des deux avait raconté à l'autre garçon qu'il s'était découvert une passion pour la médecine vétérinaire, alors qu'il était jeune.

* * *

«J'ai toujours aimé les animaux. À huit ans, j'ai dit à mes parents que je voulais devenir vétérinaire. Comme tu vois, je suis toujours sur la même voie.» raconta Tim.

Marco l'écoutait attentivement. Il trouvait surprenant que l'autre jeune homme ait choisit le même Cégep que lui. Après tout, Tim n'était pas au courant qu'il allait à celui-là. L'italien se sentait un peu mal à l'aise. Le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains avait été très en colère contre lui, quelques années plus tôt. Comment se passerait une année à le voir? Quoique, il semblait bien moins fâché. En fait, le jeune homme semblait avoir totalement oublié leur dispute. Puis, Marco réalisa une chose. Ils iraient au même Cégep, mais n'étudieraient pas la même chose. Ils ne se croiseraient donc probablement que très rarement. L'italien se demanda s'il devait être rassuré ou déçu.

«C'est génial que tu poursuives tes rêves. Je suis heureux pour toi.» dit-il.

Le plus jeune lui sourit.

«Merci.» répondit-il.

Ils restèrent un court moment en silence, prenant du même coup quelques bouchées de leurs assiettes.

«Alors?» reprit alors Tim. «Tu es toujours avec Dylan?»

Marco hocha doucement la tête.

«Oui. Toujours. Nous habitons ensemble depuis environ un an.» dit-il.

«Wow. C'est génial.»

«Oui, ça l'est.» dit l'italien, un brin incertain.

Le plus jeune remarqua la légère incertitude.

«Tu sembles incertain. Ça ne va pas très bien entre vous deux?»

Le plus vieux aurait tant préféré que Tim n'ait rien vu. Il ne voulait pas répondre à cette question mais, connaissant son ex-amoureux, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas l'éviter.

«Bof... Comme-ci, comme-ça. Chaque couple a ses hauts et ses bas!»

Le jeune homme à la chevelure châtaine hocha doucement la tête.

«J'espère pour toi que ça va s'arranger.»

«Je l'espère aussi.»_

* * *

_

Oui, il l'espérait aussi. Mais comment sauver une relation de couple lorsque l'autre est toujours absent? Peut-être était-ce fini? Marco s'obligea à se retirer cette idée de la tête. Oui, Dylan était souvent absent, mais ils s'aimaient. Les sorties de son amoureux finiraient bien par reprendre un rythme normal, un jour! Il ne devait pas baisser les bras! Il aimait Dylan! Et il était prêt à tout, ou presque, pour sauver leur couple. Le jeune homme se tourna sur le côté et fixa un court moment la fenêtre par laquelle il pouvait voir des branches d'arbres. Oui, il organiserait un petit quelque chose entre amoureux. Juste entre lui et Dylan. Peut-être que cela aiderait. Il l'espérait.

* * *

Le lendemain, Marco était de nouveau au poste, prêt à répondre à des tonnes de téléphones. Il se sentait de bonne humeur, sans véritable raison. Il était simplement dans une bonne journée. À peine s'était-il assis dans son fauteuil que le téléphone sonna. 

«Gai Écoute.» dit-il de sa voix qui se voulait douce.

«Heuuummmm...» dit simplement une voix à l'autre bout de l'appareil

C'était une voix féminine. Cette fille ne semblait pas très vieille. Certainement pas plus de dix-sept ans. Elle semblait chercher ses mots, timide.

«Oui? Que puis-je pour toi?» demanda l'italien de sa voix la plus douce.

Il n'eut pour réponse qu'un déclic. Elle avait raccroché. Marco haussa les épaules avant de raccrocher à son tour. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait. En fait, cela était relativement fréquent. Bien souvent, les jeunes hésitaient longtemps avant d'appeler et, lorsqu'ils trouvaient finalement le courage de composer le numéro, ils paniquaient lorsque quelqu'un décrochait et ils raccrochaient. Il ne s'en préoccupait plus vraiment, mais ressentait tout de même une certaine sympathie pour ces personnes qui craignaient de parler de leurs inquiétudes et problèmes. Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir, puisque le téléphone sonna à nouveau.

«Gai Écoute.» répéta-t-il de sa voix habituelle des circonstances.

«Hum... je... je crois que j'ai besoin de parler.» dit une voix masculine.

Cela aussi semblait être un adolescent. À vrai dire, les jeunes de onze à dix-huit ans étaient ceux qui appelaient le plus. C'était plutôt normal puisqu'à cet âge, on se pose toujours bien des questions.

«Eh bien, je suis là pour t'écouter. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?» demanda doucement Marco.

«Je...J'ai un ami... qui est gai aussi. Je ... je l'aimais, mais je croyais que c'était terminé. Mais... j'ai réalisé que je l'aimais toujours. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire.»

«Est-ce qu'il t'aime aussi?»

«C'est justement ça le problème: Non!»

«Ah bon... eh bien, si ce que tu ressens pour lui n'est pas réciproque, il n'y a pas grand chose à faire. Assure-toi d'abord qu'il ne ressent pas la même chose et, si c'est effectivement le cas, eh bien je crois que votre relation devra rester amicale. Je sais que c'est malheureux et que c'est dur, crois-moi. Une peine d'amour, c'est très dûr, mais tu trouveras certainement quelqu'un d'autre qui t'aimeras autant que tu l'aimes.»

«Vous croyez?»

«Mais bien sûr! Quel est ton nom?»

Il y eut un court moment de silence.

«Quel est VOTRE nom?» demanda le jeune garçon.

«Marco. Écoute, je te dirais d'appeler plus...»

L'italien ne put terminer sa phrase qu'un déclic vint l'interrompre. Le garçon venait de raccrocher. Il n'avait même pas eut le temps de lui dire de rappeler ultérieurement pour lui dire comment ça allait. Encore une fois, à peine avait-il reposé le combiné à sa place que le téléphone sonna à nouveau. Il posa sa main sur le combiné pour décrocher, mais un cognement à la porte l'interrompit dans son mouvement. Il tourna la tête vers la porte pour y voir Louise, une autre bénévole.

«Bonjour, Louise. Que se passe-t-il?» demanda-t-il.

«Eh bien, il y a un garçon au téléphone qui demande à te parler.»

«Ah bon...» L'italien regarda un moment le téléphone qui sonnait toujours. «Tu veux bien prendre les appels dans mon bureau en attendant?»

«Oui, bien sûr.»

Il se leva donc et quitta la pièce alors que Louise prenait sa place dans son fauteuil et répondait au téléphone. Marco eut un sourire en coin en repensant à ce qu'il aimait dans ce bénévolat. Il aimait aider les jeunes (et moins jeunes aussi) dans leurs recherches d'identité et dans leurs dilemmes amoureux. Par contre, les appels s'accumulaient. Il n'avait pas deux secondes à lui. Le téléphone sonnait sans arrêt. Il marcha un court moment avant d'atteindre le bureau de la trentenaire qui l'avait interrompu dans ses appels. Dans la petite pièce presque identique à son propre bureau, il remarqua que le combiné du téléphone était posé sur le dessus d'un meuble. Le jeune homme s'asseya dans le fauteuil et saisit le combiné avant de le porter à son oreille.

«Oui?»

«Salut... Marco.» dit une voix masculine qui lui semblait familière, malgré qu'il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Qui était-ce?

«Salut. Qui est-ce?»

«C'est... Sylvio.»

«Sylvio! Salut! Ça va?» demanda l'italien, se souvenant de l'adolescent qui était terrifié à l'idée que sa mère dise à son père qu'il était gai.

«Non.» répondit simplement l'adolescent.

«Ah bon... et pourquoi cela?» demanda le bénévole, à Gai Écoute, de sa voix la plus douce. (NdA: _Bon ,je crois que vous avez compris qu'il prend une voix douce lorsque quelqu'un appelle!_)

«Ma... ma mère lui a tout dit.»

«Et puis? Comment ça s'est passé?»

«Mal! Mon père m'a jeté à la porte!»

Marco ferma les yeux. C'était ce qu'il craignait. Il avait dit à ce jeune que son père l'aimait et qu'il comprendrait certainement.. Maintenant, il apprenait que le père en question avait mit son fils à la porte. Il se crut alors revenir trois ans en arrière, lorsqu'il avait fait le même genre d'erreur avec Tim. Qu'avait-il fait?

«Oh mon dieu! Mais... ça va? Je veux dire... comment tu t'en sors?»

«Je ne m'en sors pas! Je suis dehors! J'appelle d'une cabine téléphonique!»

_Réfléchis, Marco! Réfléchis!_

«Heuum... écoute, je dois t'avouer que j'ignore quoi dire. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire dans ce genre de situation, mais je peux certainement trouver un collègue qui saurait t'aider...»

«Non! Non... je voulais simplement appeler pour te dire cela...»

«Écoute, je tiens à t'aider...»

«Ça ne vaut pas la peine. Je ne vois pas comment je peux me sortir de ce merdier! De toute façon, je comprends mon père. Je ne suis rien du tout. Je ne crois pas que je mérite encore de vivre!»

Marco paniqua alors. Disait-il qu'il allait se suicider?

«Non, Sylvio! Tu ne dois surtout pas te dire ça. Crois-moi, je sais ce que c'est que de se sentir nul et sans intérêt. J'ai déjà moi aussi pensé au suicide, mais jamais réellement sérieusement, je dois l'avouer. Mais je sais une chose: il y a toujours une lumière au bout du tunnel. Elle est souvent dure à trouver, mais elle existe! Elle est là, à quelque part, attendant seulement que tu la trouves! Je sais que tu peux la trouver! Écoute, je sais...»

Un déclic lui indiqua que Sylvio avait raccroché. Il avait raccroché, ne le laissant même pas terminer sa phrase. L'italien s'inquiétait. Et si cet adolescent se suicidait vraiment? Oh Seigneur! Il préférait ne pas y penser. Il se sentait déjà si mal. On lui avait raccroché trois fois au nez en seulement vingt minutes. Ça c'était plutôt dur pour la bonne humeur!

* * *

NdA: Voici donc pour le quatrième chapitre! J'espère que vous avez apprécié!

À la prochaine!


	5. Amoureux malgré tout

NdA: Me revoilà donc avec le cinquième chapitre. Je suis heureuse d'apprendre que vous aimez cette fanfic jusqu'à maintenant!

Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews! (Merci à vous deux! ¬ ¬) Lol. Sérieusement, le simple fait que vous ayez pris quelques minutes de votre temps pour me soumettre votre point de vue me touche beaucoup!

J'espère donc que vous aimerez ce chapitre! Bonne Lecture!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Amoureux malgré tout**

C'était le matin et le soleil brillait dans le ciel. Le chant des oiseaux s'entremêlait au bruit de cafetière provenant de la cuisine. (NdA: _Pardon, je n'ai pas pu retenir mon côté quétaine!_) Marco ouvrit un oeil, bientôt suivit de l'autre. La lumière provenant de la fenêtre l'éblouit, ce qui lui fit plisser les yeux. Après avoir frotté ceux-ci avec ses poingts, il fixa le plafond un long moment. Quelle heure était-il? Ses yeux se posèrent sur le réveil-matin sur la table de chevet. 8h25 am. Il avait programmé son réveil-matin pour qu'il sonne à huit heures trente. Il ne put retenir un sourire en coin. Il n'avait définitivement pas besoin de cet appareil. Il se réveillait toujours de cinq à dix minutes avant l'alarme. Il appuya sur le bouton «off» avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Il se frotta à nouveau les yeux avant de se lever péniblement. Qu'est-ce qu'il détestait le matin! Il était lève-tôt, mais cela ne faisait pas de lui un _fan_ de ce moment de la journée où il était extirpé de son sommeil. Ce fut alors qu'une odeur de café se glissa jusqu'à ses narines. Il laissa échapper un sourire alors que, les yeux fermés, il savourait cette odeur. Puis, il les rouvrit pour se diriger vers la provenance de l'arôme: la cuisine. Une fois à destination, il vit Dylan, debout, appuyé sur le bord du comptoir, en train de lire le journal qu'il tenait d'une main et de savourer le café qu'il tenait de l'autre.

«Salut.» dit l'italien d'une voix endormie.

L'autre leva les yeux de son journal et fit un sourire à son petit ami.

«Salut. Bien dormi?»

«Oui. Pas trop mal.»

La veille, Marco avait été heureux de rentrer à la maison, pour y trouver Dylan. Cela faisait un bon bout de temps que le jeune homme à la chevelure blonde n'avait pas été à la maison avant les petites heures du matin. L'italien avait grandement besoin de réconfort et la présence de son petit ami tombait très bien. Aussi, il était heureux de le voir le matin, au lever. Généralement, le plus vieux des deux dormait jusqu'à midi. Ainsi, ils ne se croisaient pratiquement jamais le matin.

«Tu es levé à cette heure?» demanda le jeune homme au teint bazané.

L'autre lui fit un autre sourire.

«Oui. J'ai un entraînement à 9h30.» dit-il.

«Ah bon... il reste du café?»

«Bien sûr. Je t'en ai laissé.» répondit Dylan, souriant toujours.

Marco se souvint alors de ce qui l'avait charmé chez l'autre jeune homme. Ce sourire... si séducteur. Il avait toujours des frissons rien qu'à y penser. Leur relation avait beau avoir quelques creux, le plus petit des deux était toujours aussi amoureux et il se dit que c'était certainement réciproque.

«Merci.» dit-il en embrassant doucement son amoureux.

Celui-ci répondit amoureusement au baiser. Qu'est-ce que Marco aimait ces moments où Dylan ne semblait pas si... ennuyé. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, l'italien se tourna vers une armoire, qu'il ouvrit, pour en sortir une tasse qu'il s'empressa de remplir de café.

«Je peux y jeter un coup d'oeil?» demanda-t-il au jeune homme de deux ans son aîné en pointant le journal.

«Bien sûr.» répondit le sportif et lui tendant le journal. «J'avais terminé de toute façon.»

«Merci.»

L'italien s'assit à table et, tout en savourant son délicieux café à saveur de vanille française, feuilleta le journal. Les mauvaises nouvelles se succédaient, comme toujours. Par chance, il avait appris à ne pas se sentir déprimé par tout ça. Il arrêta sa lecture et alla s'habiller. Cette journée-là, il n'allait pas à Gai Écoute. Il avait congé pendant deux jours. S'il avait programmé son réveil-matin ce matin-là, c'était plutôt pour ne pas perdre l'habitude de se lever tôt. (NdA: _Est-ce que c'est ça qu'on appelle un malade?_) Même si, dans le fond, il ne risquait certainement pas de perdre cette habitude. Il avait toujours été lève-tôt. (NdA: _Oui... je crois que c'est ça..._) Il avait donc toute une journée devant lui.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L'italien regarda sa montre. 11h36. Il avait six minutes de retard! Il stationna rapidement la voiture près du Dot avant d'y entrer. Une fois que ce fut fait, il balaya l'endroit des yeux. Rapidement, il repéra la silhouette familière, plus au fond de la pièce. Il la rejoignit en quelques pas.

«Salut.» dit-il d'une voix essouflée.

«Salut.» répondit Tim, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

«Désolé du retard.» s'excusa le plus vieux tout en s'asseyant.

«Oh, ce n'est rien. Ne t'en fais pas.»

Marco se sentit soulagé. Au moment où il allait dire autre chose, la serveuse arriva et posa deux menus devant eux. Ils l'ouvrirent et commencèrent à regarder le choix de plats qui leur était offert.

«Alors? Ça va toujours avec Dylan?» demanda le plus jeune des deux.

L'autre leva brièvement les yeux de son menu pour les poser sur le jeune homme devant lui.

«Oui. Très bien. Je crois que ça commence à aller un peu mieux.» répondit-il avant de reposer son regard sur le cahier plastifié.

«Ah oui? C'est une bonne chose! Je suis heureux pour toi!»

Malgré qu'un peu surpris par l'affirmation, Marco lui sourit doucement.

«Merci. C'est gentil.» remercia-t-il.

«De rien.»

Un silence s'ensuivit durant lequel ils tentèrent de choisir ce qu'ils mangeraient. En réalité, c'était probablement ce que faisait le plus jeune, mais pas l'italien. Ce dernier réfléchissait plutôt à ce qu'il venait de dire.

«_Je crois que ça commence à aller mieux._»

Effectivement. Ce matin-là, Dylan avait été très gentil avec lui. Tout s'était passé comme si de rien n'était. Comme s'il n'y avait pas eut de moments creux dans leur relation. Oui. Tout semblait finalement s'arranger. Enfin! Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à se réjouir complètement. Quelque chose clochait. Quoi donc? Il haussa les épaules et tenta, pour de vrai cette fois, de choisir son repas. Ce qu'il ignorait, était qu'en disant cela à Tim, il n'y croyait pas vraiment. Il n'avait pas réellement l'impression que tout s'arrangeait. En réalité, il tentait plutôt de se convaincre lui-même que tout allait mieux.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NdA: Ah! Les relations de couple! C'est parfois si compliqué!

Que se passera-t-il? Le couple de Marco est-il complètement ruiné? Peut-il encore être sauvé?

Vous saurez cela, au prochain chapitre! (Ou peut-être celui d'après, ou celui d'après, ou peut-être...)

À la prochaine!


	6. Seul au matin

NdA: C'est le matin (matin: midi). Je fouille dans le frigo pour me trouver quelque chose à manger. Une fois que j'ai trouvé un restant de hamburger helper (vive la simplicité!), je place le plat dans le micro-ondes et je viens à mon ordinateur pour ouvrir mes messages... 2 NOUVELLES REVIEWS!

... lorsque je reprends connaissance, je me rassois sur ma chaise et les lis...

Merci à vous pour me donner vos commentaires! Je suis heureuse de voir que vous appréciez l'histoire! Vous m'avez ainsi encouragée à poursuivre l'histoire dès maintenant! Bon... je vous entend déjà me crier «MAINTENANT? Ça fait une éternité que tu n'as pas updaté!» Bon... Pardon! Mais j'ai écrit ce chapitre presque immédiatement après avoir lu ces deux reviews (à laquelle s'est ajoutée une troisième plus tard :D), mais avec la rentrée scolaire et tous les devoirs ( de maths!), j'ai malheureusement oublié ce chapitre, et lorsque je m'en suis souvenu, j'ai pris du temps à corriger! J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop! J'espère aussi que vous apprécierez ce chapitre!

Bonne Lecture!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Seul au matin**

Les rayons du soleil vinrent chatouiller les paupières de Marco, qui ouvrit doucement les yeux. En se frottant les yeux, il se redressa doucement. Il éteignit rapidement son réveil-matin (NdA: _Encore une fois allumé pour rien... MALADE! MALADE!_) et jeta un coup d'oeil à la place vide à côté de lui. Dylan était déjà levé? Avait-il un entraînement ce matin-là aussi? L'italien se leva et marcha rapidement jusqu'à la cuisine. Rien. Pas de café, pas de journal... pas de Dylan. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à toutes les pièces de l'appartement. Rien. Dylan n'était pas là. Le jeune étudiant en psychologie fronça les sourcils. La veille, son petit ami n'était pas rentré de la soirée. Cela signifiait... qu'il n'était pas rentré de la nuit. Très souvent, il était rentré à des heures impossibles... mais il était toujours rentré! Que s'était-il passé? Marco tenta de mettre ses inquiétudes de côté alors qu'il mettait la cafetière en marche. Il alla ensuite chercher le journal dans la boîte aux lettres. Il n'y jeta même pas un petit coup d'oeil. Il préférait toujours le feuilleter avec un café à la main. Une fois de retour dans l'appartement, il se servit rapidement une tasse de café et s'assit à table, le journal devant lui. Il tourna chaque page après les avoir survoler rapidement du regard. Il n'aimait pas vraiment lire sur ces histoires de suicide, d'abus sexuel ou de procès de meurtriers. En fait, il ignorait pourquoi il lisait le journal... Il se préparait à cesser sa lecture lorsqu'un article attira son attention. «**...un jeune adolescent s'est enlevé la vie il y a deux jours. Son corps a été retrouvé hier matin, dans sa salle de bain. Le jeune Sylvio, 13 ans, aurait effectivement ingurgité une quantité énorme de médicaments...**» Sa lecture s'arrêta aussitôt. Sylvio... le jeune adolescent qui l'avait appelé. Il l'avait donc fait. Il s'était réellement suicidé... L'italien porta aussitôt une main à sa bouche. Qu'avait-il fait? Avait-il conduit ce jeune homme à faire cela? Sans qu'il ne puisse se contrôler, il se mit à hyperventiler. Il devait parler à quelqu'un. Immédiatement, il prit le combiné du téléphone et composa le numéro du cellulaire de Dylan. La sonnerie se répéta de nombreuses fois pendant ce qui parut une éternité au jeune homme.

«Bonjour. Vous avez bien rejoint le cellulaire de Dylan Michaelchuk. Je suis dans l'impossibilité de vous répondre pour l'instant. Veuillez laisser un message et je m'empresserez de vous rappeler.»

Avant même que le BIP ne se fasse entendre, Marco raccrocha. Pourquoi son petit ami n'était jamais là quand il en avait besoin? Au désespoir, il reprit le combiné et composa un autre numéro. La sonnerie se fit entendre à nouveau de nombreuses fois. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à raccrocher, certain de ne recevoir aucune réponse, il entendit un déclic.

«Oui?» répondit une voix endormie.

«Tim... c'est Marco.»

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorsqu'il entendit un cognement à la porte, il se précipita pour l'ouvrir. Derrière se trouvait bien sûr un Tim légèrement essouflé. Marco devinait qu'il était venu en voiture, puisqu'il avait mit peu de temps à arriver. Probablement avait-il courut pour se rendre au bon étage et au bon appartement.

«Salut.» commença l'italien, gêné.

«Salut.» répondit le jeune homme sur le pas de la porte.

Marco savait qu'il avait l'air... pitoyable. Il était toujours en pyjama, les cheveux emmêlés et ses yeux rouges prouvaient qu'il avait beaucoup pleuré.

«Entre.» dit-il en se déplaçant vers le côté, permettant ainsi au jeune homme de passer.

Il referma ensuite la porte et se retourna de nouveau vers Tim.

«Tu... tu veux t'asseoir?» balbutia-t-il, la tête basse.

Il ne voulait pas montrer ses yeux bouffis.

«Hum... oui.» répondit le plus jeune des deux, visiblement inquiet de l'état de l'italien.

Ce dernier les conduisit donc vers le salon où ils prirent tous deux place.

«Tu.. tu veux... quelque chose à boire?» demanda le plus vieux.

«Non. Ça va.»

«D'accord...»

Un silence s'ensuivit, durant lequel Tim tenta désespérément de capter le regard que Marco tentait justement de cacher.

«Alors... qu'est-ce qui se passe?» demanda finalement le plus jeune afin de briser le silence.

L'italien se leva et marcha nonchalamment jusqu'à la table de la cuisine, sous le regard interrogateur de son visiteur. Celui-ci vit son hôte prendre quelque chose et revenir jusqu'à lui. Lorsque le plus vieux lui tendit l'objet, il vit que c'était un journal.

«P.28.» dit simplement l'étudiant en psychologie.

Intrigué, le futur étudiant en médecine vétérinaire alla à la page indiquée et chercha ce qui pouvait bien être si troublant. Ne trouvant pas, il regarda l'autre jeune homme sans comprendre.

«Qu'y a-t-il?»

«Cet adolescent...» dit l'italien en pointant un article. «Je lui ai parlé.»

«Tu le connaissais?»

«Un peu... il a appelé à Gai-Écoute...»

«Et?»

«Je... c'est de ma faute... s'il s'est suicidé.»

Marco ne pouvait plus retenir les sanglots dans sa voix. Les larmes voulaient désespérément couler, mais il les retenait du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

«Comment cela?» demanda le plus jeune.

«Je suis idiot. Il disait l'avoir dit à sa mère et qu'elle s'était mise en colère et qu'elle menaçait de le dire à son père...Je lui ai dit que si son père apprenait qu'il était gai, ce ne serait pas grave...Mais je me suis trompé. Son père l'a jeté à la porte... Lorsqu'il m'a rappelé pour me dire cela, il m'a dit qu'il mettrait fin à ses jours. Et il l'a fait!»

Cette fois, les larmes ne purent être retenues et l'italien éclata en sanglots. Tim posa le journal sur le sol et enlaça son ami. Celui-ci ne refusa pas l'étreinte et enroula à son tour ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme.

«Je ne crois pas que ce soit de ta faute. Tu as tenté de le rassurer. Sa mère l'aurait dit de toute façon et probablement aurait-il quand même mit fin à ses jours. Je crois que tu ne pouvais rien y faire.» dit le plus jeune d'une voix douce.

Ces paroles étaient simples... mais incroyablement rassurantes. Marco se laissa bercer un moment par la voix douce de l'autre jeune homme qui lui murmura des paroles réconfortantes jusqu'à ce que les sanglots ne diminuent doucement. Puis, le plus jeune se retira doucement de l'étreinte.

«Ça va mieux?» demanda-t-il de sa voix douce.

L'italien hocha doucement la tête tout en essuyant du revers de la main les quelques larmes qui se trouvaient toujours sur sa joue. Il détestait paraître aussi vulnérable, mais il avait besoin de pleurer et Tim lui avait offert son épaule. Il se sentait tellement mieux après avoir évacué sa peine. Le plus jeune lui fit un sourire auquel il répondit.

«Je suis désolé.» murmura doucement Marco.

«Pourquoi?»

«Pour ce que je t'ai fait... quand je t'ai laissé pour Dylan. Je t'ai blessé et tu ne le méritais pas... Je suis désolé.»

«Ne le soit pas. Tu aimes Dylan... c'est ce qui compte... non?»

«Je suppose...»

«J'ai eut beaucoup de peine, mais c'est normal. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je m'en suis remis.»

«Tant mieux... J'ai été horrible avec toi... Je crois que tu méritais mieux que moi de toute façon.»

«Ne dis pas ça. C'est faux.»

Ils restèrent un moment en silence, durant lequel ils se fixèrent dans les yeux. L'italien vit soudainement un changement dans le regard de son invité . Presque immédiatement, ce dernier brisa le contact visuel.

«Je... je crois que je vais y aller.» dit-il

Ce soudain changement d'attitude surprit l'hôte.

«Déjà? Pourquoi?» demanda-t-il.

Le plus jeune ne répondit pas et se dirigea lentement vers la porte.

«Tim...» appela doucement l'italien.

Le futur étudiant en médecine vétérinaire se retourna doucement.

«Si je reste... je crois que je vais t'embrasser et il ne le faut pas.»

Le plus vieux resta bouche bée un long moment. Pendant cet instant, les deux étudiants se fixèrent intensément. Finalement, Marco retrouva la parole.

«Quoi!» demanda-t-il.

«Écoute, je vais simplement suivre ton conseil. Je vais m'en aller.»

«Quoi? Quel conseil?»

«J'ai vérifié si tu aimais toujours Dylan. Tu l'aimes toujours. Alors je vais aller voir ailleurs.»

Les pensées se bousculèrent dans la tête de l'étudiant en psychologie. Lentement, les pièces du casse-tête s'assemblaient. Le garçon qui avait appelé l'autre jour, juste avant Sylvio... Il disait aimer un autre garçon mais que ce n'était pas réciproque... c'était Tim. Tim l'avait appelé. Cela expliquait pourquoi il avait raccroché lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il parlait à Marco.

«Tu sais... j'espère seulement que tout ça n'endommagera pas notre amitié. Je tenais seulement à ce que tu saches tout cela.» ajouta le plus jeune.

Puis, à ces mots, il quitta l'appartement, laissant derrière lui un Marco complètement troublé.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NdA: Et voilà pour le sixième chapitre! J'espère que vous avez aimé!

À la prochaine!


	7. Doutes

NdA: Me revoilà!! Je suis sincèrement désolée d'avoir pris tant de temps à updater! Depuis que l'école est recommencée, je n'ai presque jamais le temps d'écrire! J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop...

Enfin... Voici le 7e chapitre!

* * *

**Doutes**

Il devait être une heure du matin. Dylan, comme à son accoutumée, rentrait tard. Lentement, pour ne pas faire de bruit, il ouvrit la porte et se glissa à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Il ne prit même pas le temps d'ouvrir les lumières. Il ne voulait pas réveiller Marco, qui se couchait toujours tôt. Il retira son manteau et le posa sur la paterre avant de doucement marcher jusqu'à la cuisine.

«Il est tard.» dit une voix dans le noir alors qu'il passait devant le salon, qui était sur le chemin de la cuisine.

Il sursauta et chercha d'où venait la voix. Il vit alors une silhouette assise sur le divan.

«Marco?» demanda-t-il.

«Ton entraînement se termine tard.» répondit le jeune italien.

«On est allé boire une bière à la taverne près de l'arena.» s'expliqua le grand blond.

Ce dernier alluma la lumière, l'interrupteur se trouvant tout près de lui. Il vit alors que son petit ami semblait très épuisé, vu les cernes qui lui creusaient le dessous des yeux.

«C'est étrange, car aujourd'hui, je voulais absolument te parler. J'ai donc tenté désespérément de te rejoindre, en vain. J'ai donc décidé d'aller te rejoindre à l'arena.» commença le plus jeune des deux.

Aussitôt, il vit l'expression du plus vieux changer. Il crut discerner une pointe de panique.

«En arrivant, il n'y avait personne, à part le concierge. Il m'a dit que les entraînements n'avaient lieu que les lundis et mardis soir.» continua-t-il.

Il prit une courte pause, pour laisser le temps à Dylan de digérer l'information. Après tout, c'était un jeudi. Voyant qu'il ne recevait aucune réaction, à l'exception de la panique qui se lisait clairement sur le visage de l'autre, il continua.

«J'ai aussi su que les entraînements ne durent jamais plus de deux heures... Étrange, n'est-ce pas? Toutes ces fois où tu rentrais aux petites heures du matin... peu importe le jour de la semaine...»

L'autre ne dit toujours rien. Il se contenta plutôt de le regarder d'un air piteux. Marco l'avait rarement vu ainsi. Dylan avait plutôt l'habitude d'arborer une certaine assurance. Il n'avait eut besoin de dire que quelques répliques pour briser cette assurance. Le voir aussi vulnérable était déstabilisant, mais il ne se laissa pas impressioner.

«Dylan... lorsque je vous ai surpris, Eric et toi, il y a quelques années, j'ai eu le coeur brisé. Nous sommes revenus ensemble parce que je t'aimais toujours et que tu m'avais promis de ne plus jamais me briser le coeur à nouveau...» dit l'italien.

Il marqua une autre pause, un bref instant, avant de continuer.

«C'est ce qui m'amène à te poser une question. Une seule. Si tu m'aimes vraiment autant que tu m'as dit l'être, lorsque nous sommes revenus ensemble, tu répondras honnêtement. Dylan... est-ce que tu m'as trompé?» termina-t-il.

Sa question ressemblait plutôt à une imploration. Il souhaitait tellement que Dylan lui sorte une explication plausible, expliquant son comportement récent. Il espérait tellement que son petit ami lui dise qu'il se faisait des illusions, qu'il paranoïait. Il espérait tellement... Mais ne reçu aucune réponse. Seulement ce même regard piteux. De toute façon, tout semblait assez évident. Après s'être entretenu avec Tim, Marco était totalement perdu et il avait eut un tel besoin de se réfugier dans les bras de son petit ami qu'il était allé à l'arena. C'était à partir du moment où il est entré et avait constaté que l'endroit était vide qu'il avait commencé à se poser des questions. Son entretien avec le concierge avait presque confirmé ses inquiétudes. Malgré tout, il espérait.

«Dylan! M'as-tu trompé!?» s'énerva soudainement Marco.

Un trop long moment de silence s'ensuivit, durant lequel l'italien eut envie de pleurer. Pourquoi ne répondait-il pas!?

«Oui...»

Un seul mot. Presque un murmure. Trois simples lettres. Ce chuchotement eut l'effet d'un tas de briques reçu sur la tête pour le plus jeune des deux.

«Je n'arrive pas à y croire...» murmura ce dernier.

Il se mit à respirer un peu plus bruyamment et se prit la tête à deux mains.

«Marco...» dit simplement Dylan.

«Tais-toi!!!!!» cria un peu trop fort le jeune italien.

Ce dernier quitta la pièce et marcha jusqu'à la chambre. Une fois à destination, il s'arrêta devant le lit et ferma les yeux. Quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses paupières closes. Comment tout cela pouvait-il lui arriver!? Il aimait tant Dylan! Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça!?

«Marco...» dit doucement le grand blond en le rejoignant dans la chambre. «S'il-te-plaît... ne le prend pas comme ça...»

«Comment voudrais-tu que je le prenne!?» s'exclama le plus jeune en se retournant pour faire face à son petit ami. «Tu m'as trompé! TU M'AS TROMPÉ!! ENCORE!! Tu m'avais promis de ne plus me briser le coeur. Tu m'avais promis!!!!!»

«Je sais, mais...»

«Il n'y a pas de "mais"!!!! Tu es une ordure!!»

«Marco...allons...»

Cette supplication... Il ne voulait plus l'entendre. Elle le déchirait.

«Va-t-en.» dit sèchement le plus jeune tout en se retournant pour être dos au plus vieux.

«Quoi?» demanda celui-ci, surpris.

«Tu as très bien compris. Va-t-en.»

«Mais...tu... tu me mets à la porte?»

«C'est exactement ça.»

Le joueur de hockey regarda, avec de grands yeux, son petit ami qui refusait de le regarder en face. Il recula de quelques pas, ne se résignant pas à quitter l'appartement. Il entendit finalement, après quelques reniflements, la voix du jeune italien.

«Reviens au matin. Je ne serai plus là.» dit-il.

«Tu t'en vas?!»

«Oui.»

«Mais où vas-tu aller!?»

«Ça ne te regarde pas.»

Suite à cette réponse sèche et claire, Dylan fixa encore longuement Marco, qui lui faisait toujours dos. Il se décida finalement à quitter les lieux, toujours en état de choc. Le jeune italien entendit des pas s'éloigner, puis une porte s'ouvrir et se fermer. Dès qu'il eut entendu l'autre jeune homme quitter l'appartement, il s'écroula au pied du lit et éclata en sanglots. Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça? POURQUOI lui avait-il fait ça? Qu'avait-il fait de mal pour mériter ça? Comment avait-il pu ne rien voir!? C'était atroce.

* * *

Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil au cadran. Il était trois heures du matin. Il avait encore un peu de temps. Ses valises étaient faites et reposaient sur le lit. Il avait fouillé tout l'appartement pour trouver ce qui lui appartenait. Pour plusieurs choses, Dylan et lui les avaient achetées ensemble. Pour la plupart, il avait décidé de les lui laisser. De toute façon, la plupart de ces choses étaient des meubles et il n'avait pas l'intention de vider les lieux. Il avait tout rassemblé ce qui était réellement en sa possession. Il lui restait donc à trouver un endroit où aller. Il pouvait peut-être aller chez Ellie... Mais il se rappela qu'elle hébergeait un étudiant allemand pour encore un mois. Elle n'avait plus de place pour lui. Il y aurait peut-être Jimmy, Craig... Mais, pour la plupart de ses amis de Degrassi, ils ne se parlaient plus vraiment puisque qu'ils étudiaient dans des domaines différents. Ils correspondaient, mais il se voyait mal leur demander l'hospitalité. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de monde. Katherine, la réceptionniste de Gai Écoute... eh bien... ils s'entendaient bien, mais il ne se considérait pas suffisamment proche d'elle pour lui demander cette faveur... Quoique, il se souvenait qu'elle lui avait dit qu'il pouvait compter sur elle. Elle lui avait dit ça comme ça, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix de la prendre au mot, car l'autre option était ses parents et il n'avait pas du tout envie de confronter son père. Il composa donc rapidement le numéro de la jeune femme. La sonnerie se fit entendre un long moment avant qu'il n'entende finalement une voix au bout du fil. 

«Oui?» fit une voix endormie.

«Katherine? C'est Marco.»

La réceptionniste sembla aussitôt se réveiller.

«Marco? Que se passe-t-il? Tu sais qu'il est trois heures et quart du matin?» dit-elle, visiblement un peu inquiète.

«Oh, c'est pas grand chose...» commença-t-il.

Il prit une courte pause pour ravaler les sanglots qui tentaient de remonter. Il réussit finalement à continuer.

«J'ai rompu avec Dylan.»

«Quoi?! Oh! Chéri! Est-ce que ça va!?» demanda Katherine.

«Oui..Ça va...» tenta d'articuler le jeune homme qui lutait désespérément contre les pleurs.

«Ça n'a pas l'air d'être le cas...»

Le jeune italien prit une grande inspiration.

«Il m'a trompé.» dit-il tout d'un coup, sachant très bien que s'il s'éternisait, il ne pourrait pas retenir les larmes.

«Oh mon dieu! Tu dois être abattu!»

«Oui... on peut dire ça...» répondit-il d'une voix tremblotante.

«Je suis vraiment désolée...»

«Oh... ne t'en fais pas... ça va... En fait, si je t'appelais, c'est que je lui ai dit que lorsqu'il reviendrait, je ne serais plus là. Mes valises sont faites et je suis prêt à partir... mais je n'ai nulle part où aller...» dit-il.

«Oh! Mais tu n'as qu'à venir chez moi! Ça me ferait plaisir de t'héberger un moment!»

* * *

Le jeune homme vérifia qu'il avait tout et ramassa toutes ses affaires. Il marcha lentement jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvrit doucement et referma derrière lui. Il verrouilla et quitta les lieux. Au milieu du couloir, il jeta un dernier regard à l'appartement qui l'avait rendu si heureux, à peine un an plus tôt. Il soupira et continua son chemin. Peut-être ne mettrait-il plus jamais les pieds dans ce corridor. Il descendit jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée et sortit de l'immeuble. Dehors, Katherine l'attendait, à côté de sa voiture. N'en ayant pas lui-même, il avait bien dû accepter qu'elle vienne le chercher. Elle avait les cheveux emmêlés et sa tenue était négligée... enfin, plus que d'habitude. (NdA:_ Oonnn... Je suis méchante..._) Elle lui sourit chaleureusement avant de l'aider à mettre ses bagages dans le coffre. Ensuite, ils montèrent dans la voiture et partirent en direction de l'habitation de la jeune femme. Avant de le perdre de vue, Marco jeta un tout dernier regard à l'immeuble. Il soupira à nouveau et reporta son regard devant lui. Vers l'avenir. Un avenir san Dylan.

* * *

NdA: Désolée. Ce chapitre tend un peu plus vers le drame. Mais bon, il fallait bien passer par là. J'avais plutôt hâte de me débarrasser de Dylan... Bon débarras!!! (niak niak!!!!) 

J'espère seulement que ce chapitre ne s'apparente pas trop à un soap américain...

bon, eh bien... à la prochaine!!!


	8. Spécialiste en peines d'amour

NdA: Me revoilà! J'ai été un peu déçue de constater que, quelques jours après avoir publié le dernier chapitre, je n'avais pas de reviews... Mais j'en ai reçut une aujourd'hui!!:D Je publie donc le chapitre suivant!

Voici donc le 8e chapitre!

* * *

**Spécialiste en peines d'amour**

Marco ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il les referma aussitôt, la forte lumière du soleil lui agressant la rétine. Il se frotta les yeux tout en se redressant avant de finalement les rouvrir. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la table de chevet, pour remarquer qu'il n'y avait pas de cadran. Il s'extirpa lentement du lit et sentit alors une bonne odeur qu'il ne parvint pas à identifier. Il quitta la petite chambre et suivit la bonne odeur jusqu'à la cuisine. Là, il trouva Katherine affairée à sortir un pâté de saumon du four. Elle posa le plat sur le comptoir et retira ses mitaines de four. L'odeur du saumon embaumait dans l'appartement. Alors que la jeune femme plaçait les mitaines sur un crochet, elle dirigea un regard vers lui.

«Ah! Tu es réveillé!» dit-elle d'une voix enjouée.

Elle portait un grand chandail noir sur lequel on pouvait lire "I (heart) NY" et des bermudas en satin vert, le tout accompagné d'espadrilles bruns complètement abîmés. Ses cheveux étaient remontés en une queue de cheval faite un peu trop rapidement et ses grosses lunettes noires venaient compléter le désastre. Marco eut un sourire. C'était bien Katherine. Incapable de s'habiller de façon avantageuse.

«Oui...» répondit-il simplement.

«Bien dormi?» demanda la grande blonde.

«Oui, pas trop mal...» commença-t-il. «Quelle heure est-il?»

«Cinq heures de l'après-midi!» répondit la jeune femme.

L'italien ouvrit de grands yeux. Il était vrai qu'il s'était couché à cinq heures ce matin-là, mais cela signifiait qu'il avait dormi douze heures! Il n'avait presque jamais dormi autant! Katherine eut un sourire en voyant son expression surprise.

«Eh oui! Ce pâté est notre souper!» dit-elle.

«Le souper... oh mon dieu! Je ne me suis jamais levé en après-midi! Encore mois à la FIN de l'après-midi...»

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'agrandit.

«Eh bien moi oui! Bienvenue dans mon monde!» dit-elle en riant.

Cette réplique réussit à arracher un sourire au jeune homme.

«J'ignorais que tu cuisinais.» fit ce dernier alors qu'il prenait place à table et que la jeune femme commençait à séparer le pâté en plusieurs morceaux.

«Oh! Non! Je ne cuisine pas et je ne compte pas commencer! Je suis tellement nulle! C'est ma mère qui l'a fait. Elle m'en fait de temps en temps. Je n'ai qu'à les faire cuire.» dit-elle en riant.

«Il me semblait bien aussi...» ajouta Marco d'un ton moqueur.

Katherine servit le repas et le jeune homme mangea avec un appétit qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Après tout, il n'avait pas mangé de la journée.

«Tu sais, aujourd'hui, je me suis dit que nous pourrions aller au cinéma, ou quelque chose comme ça. Qu'en penses-tu?» proposa la jeune femme.

Le jeune homme soupira. Il n'avait envie de rien. Surtout pas de sortir.

«C'est gentil de me le proposer, mais je n'en ait pas vraiment envie. Désolé.» s'excusa-t-il.

«Oh non! Tu ne t'en sortiras pas si vite! Crois-moi, je suis la spécialiste des peines d'amour et je sais parfaitement que la pire façon de se sortir de ça, c'est de s'apitoyer sur son sort!»

L'italien eut un sourire en coin. La détermination soudaine de son amie était plutôt comique à voir.

«Je ne sais pas... je ne me sens pas très bien...» dit-il.

«Écoute, on peut écouter des films ici, mais je ne te laisserai pas déprimer seul.» dit-elle en se levant pour aller porter les assiettes sur le comptoir.

Soudainement, elle figea.

«Merde.» dit-elle.

«Quoi?»

«Je... Ah! J'avais oublié! Je dois sortir avec Corine ce soir! J'avais totalement oublié!»

«Eh alors!? Où est le problème?»

Elle le fusilla du regard.

«Je crois que je vais annuler.» dit-elle.

«Non! Vas-y! Tu ne cesses de me répéter que votre relation n'avance pas! Vas-y et ne te préoccupes pas de moi.» protesta le jeune homme.

«Mais...»

«Je vais bien! Je suis déprimé, mais ça va passer. Je crois que j'avais un peu vu toute cette histoire avec Dylan venir de toute façon.»

La jeune femme le regarda un long moment, semblant réfléchir, avant de finalement reprendre la parole.

«Tu es sûr que ça va aller?» demanda-t-elle.

«Oui.»

«Eh bien... d'accord alors.» dit-elle.

Elle ouvrit une armoire pour en sortir deux petits gâteaux et se rassit à table tout en donnant l'un des deux desserts à l'italien. (Nda: _Il n'y a pas d'âge pour manger des petits gâteaux!!!!!!_)

«Qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu faire?» demanda ce dernier.

«On va au restaurant.» dit-elle.

Le jeune homme remarqua aussitôt le petit ton que la jeune femme employait. Ce ton qui aurait certainement passé inaperçu pour n'importe qui d'autre, mais pas lui, avec son sixième sens aiguisé!

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?» demanda-t-il.

«Rien.» dit-elle.

Il lui jeta un regard du genre "pour-qui-tu-me-prends?". Voyant cela, elle céda.

«Oh, eh puis je suppose que je peux te le dire. Ça ne va pas très bien entre nous deux ces temps-ci.»

«Pourquoi?»

«Je ne sais pas trop. Elle semble un peu distante et froide. Elle ne cesse de me reprocher que je ne m'implique pas assez dans notre couple... J'ai l'impression qu'elle en a assez de moi. Je crois que ça m'arrangerait d'annuler.»

L'italien la fixa un long moment.

«Quoi? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça?» demanda finalement Katherine.

«Tu sais... ce n'est pas en l'évitant que tu vas régler vos problèmes!» répondit Marco.

Son amie soupira.

«Je le sais! ... Je le sais... Mais je ne sais plus trop quoi faire...»

Elle soupira à nouveau. Elle voyait très bien que son histoire ressemblait étrangement à un soap opéra. Tellement cliché. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien.

«Est-ce que tu l'aimes?» demanda le jeune homme.

«Oui! Bien sûr!» répondit Katherine.

«Eh bien... je ne vois pas où est le problème!»

Un troisième soupir de la grande blonde se fit entendre.

«Ce n'est pas si facile.» dit-elle.

«Je sais. Si tu es la spécialiste des peines de coeur, je suis pour ma part le spécialiste des relations compliquées. Crois-moi, si tu l'aimes, montre-le lui. Tu n'as rien à perdre.»

Un court silence s'ensuivit.

«Mouais... je suppose que tu as raison.» concéda finalement Katherine.

«Alors? Que vas-tu faire?»

«Je suppose que je vais y aller...»

«Génial! Tu me raconteras tout!»

La jeune femme eut un sourire en coin. C'était bien là son ami Marco. Que ferait-elle sans lui?

* * *

NdA: Voici donc le 8e chapitre! J'espère que vous avez aimé!

À la prochaine!


	9. Soap Opéra

NdA: Me revoilà! J'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas prendre trop de temps à updater! Il faut dire que c'est la première fois depuis longtemps que je n'ai rien de prévu pour une fin de semaine...

Voici donc le chapitre 9!! Bonne Lecture!

* * *

**Soap Opéra**

Marco zappait depuis maintenant une heure. Il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur les téléromans qui défilaient sur les différents postes de télévision. Ses pensées étaient complètement dirigées vers Katherine. Elle était alors à son rendez-vous...

* * *

_«Il y a un problème?» demanda Marco._

_«Non... non. Je t'assure.» répondit Katherine._

_Le jeune homme ne put retenir un sourire. S'il était incapable de mentir, son amie ne cédait pas sa place non plus._

_«Je croyais que c'était réglé et que tu t'étais finalement décidée à y aller.» dit-il._

_«Oui! Oui, je vais y aller... c'est juste que...»_

_«... juste que quoi?»_

_«Oh... rien...»_

_Cette fois, le mensonge était si évident que c'en était totalement ridicule._

_«Katherine...» dit-il simplement._

_Si simple fut-elle, cette réplique suffit à convaincre la jeune réceptionniste à se confier. _

_«Oh... c'est pas grand chose. C'est juste que, même si tu m'as convaincu d'y aller, je reste incertaine. J'ai peur. J'ai peur que notre relation soit terminée d'avance et qu'il n'y ait rien à y faire.» dit-elle.  
_

_«Eh bien... il n'y a qu'une façon de le savoir... y aller!»_

_La jeune femme leva les yeux aux ciel, un sourire aux lèvres. Marco pouvait être si têtu._

_«Je suppose que tu as À NOUVEAU raison.» dit-elle._

_«J'ai toujours raison!» dit Marco d'un ton suffisant._

_Ils rirent tous deux. Katherine se demanda pour la deuxième fois ce qu'elle ferait sans Marco. Chose certaine: elle ne rirait pas autant!_

_«Tu sais...j'ai peut-être une idée pour te donner un peu plus confiance...»_

* * *

Le jeune homme zappa encore un peu avant de finalement s'arrêter à un poste de télévision où un soap opéra était diffusé. C'était un de ses petits plaisirs secrets. Il aimait bien les soaps américains, si _quétaines_ soient-ils. Évidemment, c'était une chose qu'il ne partageait avec personne. Il l'avait dit une fois à Ellie. C'était justement à partir de ce moment qu'il s'était promis de ne plus jamais le dire à qui que ce soit. Son amie rousse avait rit tellement longtemps qu'elle avait eut du mal à retrouver son souffle. Il était même certain de l'avoir vue prendre une petite teinte bleuâtre après un certain temps. Elle était peut-être une bonne amie, mais lorsqu'il était question de lui confier certaines choses embarrassantes, elle ne valait pas un clou. Il tenta de se concentrer sur l'histoire, mais ses pensées s'évadèrent au moment où Jane venait d'apprendre à son mari qu'il n'était pas le père des jumeaux desquels elle était alors enceinte de huit mois. Marco ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Katherine. Il esquissa un sourire en repensant à tout le mal qu'il s'était donné pour convaincre son amie d'accepter son idée. Elle pouvait être si têtue parfois!

* * *

_«Je ne crois pas que ce soit une si bonne idée...» dit la jeune femme en voyant son ami brancher le fer plat._

_«Je crois que c'en est une.» répondit-il._

_Il avait eut tant de mal à la convaincre de le laisser la préparer pour son rendez-vous... Il n'était tout simplement pas question qu'elle change d'idée maintenant!_

_«Je crois que ça abîme les cheveux ces trucs-là... non?» tenta la blondinette._

_«À long terme, ça peut effectivement causer certains dommages... mais je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que tu ne l'utiliseras pas à nouveau.» répondit l'italien._

_Techniquement, la jeune réceptionniste aurait dû se sentir insultée... mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle trouva simplement comique que Marco la connaisse aussi bien. Elle n'arrivait même pas à PENSER à le manipuler. De toute façon, elle n'avait jamais réussi à manipuler personne, pas même son imbécile de frère. (NdA: _Eh oui! Chose bine a un frère!_) Elle laissa donc son ami brosser et ensuite raidir sa chevelure qui était presque toujours restée emmêlée jusqu'alors. Elle le laissa la maquiller et lui choisir une tenue élégante. Elle ignorait qu'elle avait ces vêtements, cachés au fond de sa garde-robe! Évidemment, Marco les avait trouvés, lui!_

* * *

James, désespéré, alla se faire consoler par sa maîtresse, la soeur de Jane. Cette dernière, qui voulait s'expliquer davantage, tenta de le retrouver. Elle eut donc l'idée géniale d'aller voir chez sa soeur, chez qui elle le trouva dans une position très fâcheuse. Jane, se sentant trahie par son époux ET sa soeur, piqua une crise de colère qui fut interrompue par des contractions. Elle fut conduite à l'hôpital où elle accoucha de deux beaux bébés...NOIRS! (NdA: _Bien sûr, pas une petite parcelle de son maquillage ne fut abîmer durant l'accouchement..._) James alla la voir une fois l'accouchement terminé, désirant s'excuser. Voyant la couleur de peau des bébés, il se mit en colère et la quitta. (NdA: _Quoi là!? Il avait oublié que sa femme l'avait trompé!!!?? 'Tite mémoire va!!_) ... Marco commença à trouver ce téléroman légèrement redondant. (NdA: _Ce qui veut dire que ce soap était RÉELLEMENT poche!!!_) Il regarda sa montre. Il était dix heures. Cela faisait deux heures que Katherine avait rejoint Corine. Est-ce que tout se passait bien? Il l'ignorait. Seulement, n'était-ce pas bon signe que deux heures se soient écoulées sans qu'elle ne soit déjà de retour?

* * *

_Inspection finale. Conclusion: Katherine était méconnaissable. Ses cheveux blonds, étonnament longs et soyeux, tombaient sur ses épaules. Son maquillage, pourtant léger, accentuait la beauté de ses yeux magnifiques. Sa robe lavande lui allait à ravir. Méconnaissable! Elle était prête à partir. Prête à séduire Corine!_

* * *

James songeait au suicide tandis que Jane pensait à l'adoption pour ses jumeaux lorsque la porte claqua. Marco sursauta. Il se leva et se précipita dans l'entrée. 

«Alors!?» demanda-t-il, impatient de recevoir les détails.

C'est alors que son amie leva les yeux vers lui. Ils étaient rougis. Elle avait pleuré.

«Corine...a rompu...» dit-elle avant d'éclater en sanglots.

* * *

NdA: Voici donc pour le 9e chapitre! J'espère que ce n'était pas trop confu, ce continuel échange entre le présent et le passé (avant le rendez-vous de Katherine)... Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris, l'italique représentait «avant le rendez-vous de Katherine» et l'écriture normale représentait «pendant le rendez-vous». J'espère aussi que vous avez aimez ce chapitre!

Aussi, pour les lecteurs qui ne sont pas québécois, je m'excuse si certains mots/expressions vous sont incompréhensibles. Par exemple: «'tite» est un raccourcissement de «petite»... (bon c'était évident...). «Chose bine»...eh bien... je ne vois pas trop comment l'expliquer... Dans les circonstances, ça représente Katherine...

À la prochaine pour le 10e chapitre!


	10. Déçus de l'amour

NdA: Me revoilà donc! Désolée du temps pris à updater! J'ai eut un tas de choses à faire. Premièrement, il y a eut mes examens. Ensuite, j'ai été dans le jus! Je suis au milieu de nombreuses campagnes de financement et je ne suis pas du tout dans mes délais! En d'autres mots, ça va mal! Ou plutôt, ça **allait** mal. Là, ce sont les vacances de Noël et j'en profite pour... ne faire absolument rien!! Finalement!

J'ai écrit ce chapitre il y a un bon bout de temps. J'ai cependant pris beaucoup de temps pour le corriger... J'espère que vous me pardonnerez! Et que vous aimerez aussi!

Voici donc le 10e chapitre. Bonne Lecture!

* * *

**Déceptions amoureuses**

Il ne comprenait pas. Katherine avait beau lui avoir que la relation que cette dernière entretenait avec Corine traînait de la patte, il était persuadé qu'un peu de _punch_ suffirait à raviver la flamme. Il avait coiffé et maquillé son amie, en plus de choisir la robe qu'elle porterait. Il était loin de s'attendre à la voir revenir en pleurs, désormais célibataire. Il l'avait consolée de son mieux. Elle semblait se sentir un peu mieux, mais il voyait que ses étreintes et son écoute ne suffiraient pas. Il l'avait écoutée pendant une heure. Pendant cette heure, elle lui avait raconté comment la rupture s'était produite. Comment elle se sentait. Comment elle se sentait trahie. Car Corine l'avait trompée. Elle la quittait pour une autre. Ne voyant pas comment il pourrait calmer atténuer sa peine, il eut donc une idée.

«Dis donc... que dirais-tu d'aller prendre un verre dans un bar? Ce sera notre soirée à nous deux. Une soirée entre deux déçus amoureux!» proposa-t-il.

Cette proposition réussit à arracher un sourire à la jeune femme.

«C'est gentil, mais je crois que je vais décliner l'invitation.» dit-elle.

«Pourquoi?» demanda le jeune homme, visiblement déçu.

La grande blonde jeta un regard à l'horloge murale. 11h15 pm.

«Il est tard. Je crois que je vais plutôt aller me coucher.»

«Hey! C'est toi-même, un peu plus tôt, qui me disait que tu ne me laisserais pas m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Les circonstances ont rendu notre sortie impossible, mais rien ne nous empêche de la faire maintenant! Ton amitié est réciproque et je ne te laisserai pas te morfondre! À tout le moins... morfondons-nous ensemble! Mais pas chacun de notre côté!» s'exclama l'italien.

Un nouveau sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

«Je ne sais pas...»

«Katherine...»

«Je suis épuisée...»

«Katherine...»

«J'ai envie de me coucher...»

«Katherine!»

Cette dernière soupira.

«D'accord! Ça va! Allons-y!» céda-t-elle.

Elle n'avait eut le temps que de se changer avant qu'elle ne soit entraînée à l'extérieur de son appartement jusqu'à la voiture, puis jusqu'à une boîte de nuit où la musique, les lumières stroboscopiques éblouissantes et les danseurs se mêlaient pour ne former qu'un. Immédiatement, la réticence de Katherine face à l'idée de cette sortie s'était amplifiée. Après tout, Marco n'avait parlé que d'un bar! Pas d'une boîte de nuit gaie aussi flyée. Son ami l'entraîna rapidement à l'intérieur avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de PENSER à dire non. Rapidement, les lumières l'éblouissèrent tout en l'étourdissant. Comment pouvait-on danser avec tout ça? Surtout après quelques verres! Sans même avoir le temps de continuer à se plaindre mentalement du moindre détail de la soirée qui s'annonçait, elle fut tirée vers le comptoir où elle entendit son ami italien commander deux verres de vodka. La simple idée de boire un peu d'alcool la réconforta un peu. Ce serait probablement la seule chose amusante dans la soirée. Marco quant à lui, semblait déjà envoûté par la musique. Tout en restant près du comptoir, le haut de son corps se laissait doucement aller de gauche à droite au rythme de la musique. En peu de temps, les verres arrivèrent. À peine l'eut-elle prit dans ses mains que le liquide disparut en un clin d'oeil dans sa gorge. Immédiatement, elle se sentit plus confiante et en commanda un autre. Le regard de Marco lui fit comprendre qu'en temps normal, il la réprimanderait mais que, dans les circonstances, elle pouvait bien se permettre de boire. Il lui sourit donc et commanda à son tour un autre verre. Tandis qu'il attendait de se faire servir, il sentit deux doigts taper sur son épaule. Il fronça les sourcils et se retourna pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Il figea en voyant Tim.

* * *

Étrange. Ils agissaient réellement comme si de rien n'était. À peine quelques jours plus tôt, Tim lui avait fait une déclaration d'amour. Il en avait été ébranlé. Pourtant, ils se parlaient comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme de bons vieux amis qui se retrouvaient et se racontaient ce qui s'était passé pendant la période de temps durant laquelle ils ne s'étaient pas vu. Marco lui avait raconté sa rupture avec Dylan, la rupture de Katherine, qui était d'ailleurs la raison de sa présence dans cette boîte de nuit ce soir-là, etc. Il eut la vague impression de percevoir une étincelle dans les yeux de Tim lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé sa rupture, mais il n'y avait pas porté attention. Le plus jeune semblait comprendre sa douleur. Quant à lui, il avait raconté quelques anecdotes en lien avec un souper de famille. Sa mère l'avait depuis peu accepté tel qu'il était, mais son père était toujours très tendu. Ils ne se parlaient pas vraiment. C'était dur pour lui. Marco eut l'étrange impression de se reconnaître dans cette situation. Sa mère l'acceptait, mais pas son père. Il visitait parfois sa mère, mais seulement quand son père n'était pas là. Les deux situations se ressemblaient effectivement. C'est ainsi que pendant toute la soirée, ils se parlèrent comme de bons vieux amis le feraient. Katherine, pour sa part, avait rejoint la piste de danse après son cinquième verre. Elle semblait d'ailleurs en pleine tentative de séduction avec une autre jeune fille. Il pouvait donc cesser un peu de s'inquiéter pour elle. À tout le moins pour l'instant. Il continua donc sa conversation avec Tim. Chose sûre: ils continuaient tous deux de boire. Un peu trop...

* * *

NdA: Voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé!:P Encore désolée pour le retard!

À la prochaine!


	11. Gueule de Bois

NdA: Bonjour à tous et à toutes! Puisque je vous ai fait attendre extrêmement longtemps pour le chapitre précédent, j'ai décidé de publier celui-ci un peu plus rapidement. En d'autre mots, c'est raté...¬¬

J'espère que vous aimerez ce 11e chapitre!

* * *

**Gueule de Bois**

Le soleil s'était levé depuis peu et quelques rayons traversaient les rideaux pour éclairer légèrement la petite chambre. Marco ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il les referma aussitôt. Sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal. Il avait l'impression que son coeur battait désormais dans ses tempes. Il se souvenait peu de sa soirée de la veille, mais il se souvenait avoir bu. Beaucoup trop bu. Lentement, il se redressa pour s'appuyer sur ses coudes. D'une main, il se frotta les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit finalement, il réalisa soudainement qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre chez Katherine. À vrai dire, il ne connaissait pas cette chambre. Il commença légèrement à paniquer. Où était-il!? C'est alors qu'il sentit quelque chose bouger à côté de lui. Deux fois plus paniqué, il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'endroit d'où semblait provenir le mouvement. Il figea aussitôt en voyant ce qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

«Marco?» soupira Tim en ouvrant les yeux.

L'italien ne répondit pas. Tim! Tim se trouvait à ses côtés! Dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien! Horreur! Panique!Voyant l'absence de réponse, le plus jeune des deux se redressa doucement en se frottant les yeux. Puis, il reposa les yeux sur son compagnon de chambre d'une nuit.

«Tu ne te souviens de rien, hein?» demanda-t-il en voyant l'expression composée de surprise et de panique du plus vieux.

Ce dernier secoua la tête.

«Bienvenue dans le club.» soupira Tim en se laissant à nouveau tomber sur le lit.

* * *

La cafetière sonna, annonçant que le café était prêt. Tim se leva de table pour aller le servir. Dès que ce fut fait, il revint s'asseoir en tendant une tasse à Marco. Suite au dur réveil, ils s'étaient levés, habillés et s'étaient assis à la table de la cuisine. Ils désiraient parler de ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente, mais aucun des deux ne trouvait les mots. Ainsi, ils étaient restés assis là, à s'éviter du regard en silence. Ils commencèrent à siroter leurs cafés, cherchant toujours comment débuter la conversation. Finalement, ce fut le plus jeune qui brisa ce silence embarrassant.

«Alors...heum...» commença-t-il, réalisant cruellement qu'il ignorait comment poursuivre sa phrase.

Un autre court silence s'ensuivit, embarrassant davantage le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains.

«Est-ce que... Est-ce que c'était...» commença l'italien, visiblement gêné de poser sa question. «ta première fois...?»

«Quoi?» demanda Tim, surpris.

Le plus vieux soupira.

«Est-ce que c'était ta première fois?» redemanda-t-il tout en prenant soin d'éviter tout contact visuel avec le jeune homme en face de lui.

Ce dernier fixa un long moment sa tasse de café avant de finalement répondre.

«Oui.» dit-il simplement.

Le plus vieux soupira avant d'appuyer son coude contre la table et son front contre sa paume ouverte.

«Quoi? Qu'est-ce que ça change?» demanda le plus jeune.

«Ça change tout!» s'exclama l'autre en rencontrant pour la première fois son regard.

«Pourquoi!?»

«Parce que...»

«Parce que quoi!?»

«Parce que personne ne devrait perdre sa virginité avec n'importe qui après avoir trop bu. C'est important une première fois...»

Un silence s'ensuivit.

«Et toi? Ça ne te dérange pas d'avoir perdu ta virginité avec quelqu'un qui t'a trompé de nombreuses fois, même après t'avoir promis de ne plus recommencer!?» demanda Tim, visiblement dérangé par les propos de Marco.

«C'est pas pareil.» répondit simplement ce dernier.

«Et pourquoi ça?»

«Parce que je l'aimais. Il ne m'aimait peut-être pas autant, mais je l'aimais. Ma première fois a été avec la personne que que j'aimais.»

«Et qu'est-ce que tu crois!? Que je t'ai oublié!?» s'exclama le plus jeune, qui s'approchait dangereusement de la colère.

Le jeune italien fronça les sourcils.

«L'autre jour, quand je t'ai dit que je t'aimais, je le pensais. Je le pense toujours, d'ailleurs. Tu ne croyais pas réellement que, depuis ce temps, je t'avais oublié!?» poursuivit le jeune homme aux châtains d'un ton plus calme.

Le plus vieux se contenta de fixer sa tasse de café, alors vide, tandis que l'autre poursuivait.

«En quittant ton appartement, je t'ai dit que j'espérais que notre amitié n'en souffrirait pas. Si, hier, j'ai agit comme si de rien n'était, c'était justement pour essayer de sauver notre amitié. Je ne voulais pas que tu arrêtes de me parler simplement parce que je pensais encore à toi, même plusieurs années après que tu aies rompu avec moi.»

Cette fois, Marco leva les yeux pour les poser sur son ancien petit ami. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Le plus vieux se sentit soudainement si stupide. Pour avoir cru que le jeune homme devant lui pouvait tout simplement l'avoir oublié en l'espace de quelques semaines. Pour l'avoir fait souffrir inutilement quelques années plus tôt. Mais aussi pour faire comme s'il regrettait la nuit précédente, alors que ce n'était pas du tout la cas. Et c'était surtout ce point qui lui faisait peur. Lentement, il réalisait petit à petit qu'il n'était pas si indifférent face au charme de Tim. Pourquoi le niait-il si obstinément? Parce qu'il refusait de le blesser à nouveau. Seulement, simplement par les yeux de l'autre garçon, il voyait qu'il lui brisait le coeur rien qu'à lui faire croire que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques. Il était soudainement si confus.

«Je... je crois que... je... je reviens.» dit le plus jeune en se levant brusquement, rompant par le fait même le contact visuel.

Il fut stoppé dans son élan. Marco le retenait par le poignet. Pour lui, tout était soudainement clair. Il se leva à son tour et, sans même laisser le temps à l'autre de comprendre ce qui se produisait, il l'embrassa. Le fut baiser fut très court et plutôt chaste, mais il signifiait beaucoup. Dès que les deux se séparèrent, ils se sourirent, et s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

* * *

NdA: Voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé! Désolée encore pour le petit côté cliché de la fanfic mais j'ai vraiment tendance à tomber dans le rose bonbon avec les histoires d'amour.:P LOL

C'était donc le dernier chapitre, il ne reste plus que l'épilogue! Et oui! C'est déjà fini. Triste, vous ne trouvez pas? Enfin bon, c'est la vie (snif).

À la prochaine, donc.


	12. Épilogue

NdA: Me revoilà!! Ayant soudainement une amie (allo sandra!!!! -blush-) qui idolâtre mon histoire, j'ai décidé d'updater plus rapidement!!! (bon ok... disons que je reçois un peu de pression...)

Voici donc l'épilogue!!

* * *

**Épilogue**

Marco était assis sur sa chaise de bureau à Gai Écoute. C'était la dernière fois qu'il faisait du bénévolat à cet endroit. À tout le moins, pour l'année qui venait. L'été achevait et il devait se préparer pour la rentrée. Il devait déjà se préparer pour l'école. Il lui paraissait invraisemblable que l'été soit déjà terminé. Tout était passé si vite. Tant de choses s'étaient produites, en si peu de temps! Il avait fait du bénévolat, il avait rompu avec Dylan et quitté l'appartement, avait temporairement emménagé chez son amie Katherine... et puis, il y avait eut Tim. Cela ne faisait qu'un mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, mais Marco savait que ça durerait. Il n'avait pas eut cette impression lorsqu'il avait commencé sa relation avec Dylan. Il savait que Tim l'aimait, et il aimait Tim. Il avait aussi aimé Dylan et ce dernier l'avait probablement aimé aussi, mais ça s'était mal terminé. Son avenir avec Tim s'annonçait bien plus gratifiant. Soudainement, une sonnerie retentit, le sortant de ses rêveries. Le téléphone sonnait.

«Gai Écoute.» dit-il d'un ton qu'il avait appris à employer envers les jeunes qui appelaient.

Un silence retentit...

«Il y a quelqu'un?» demanda-t-il à nouveau.

«Heuum...» fit une voix hésitante.

C'était une jeune fille. Probablement adolescente. Marco prit une grande inspiration. Tout cela allait lui manquer. Il aimait tellement aider les jeunes qui passaient par le même chemin que lui...

* * *

L'avant-midi avait été épuisant. Il aimait énormément ce travail, mais il avait tout de même hâte de rentrer chez lui. Son nouveau chez lui. Il avait emménagé deux jours plus tôt chez Tim. C'était un peu rapide, mais Marco ne pouvait plus se permettre de s'imposer ainsi chez Katherine. Surtout depuis que cette dernière avait une nouvelle conquête... 

«Marco?»

L'interpelé sursauta et se retourna brusquement pour voir un adolescent, plutôt grand, aux cheveux châtains courts et aux yeux incroyablement bleus.

«Heum...oui? Que puis-je pour toi?» demanda le jeune italien.

Le nouveau venu semblait mal à l'aise et timide. Il sembla chercher ses mots un court instant.

«Je... je voulais te voir...» dit-il, en fixant le sol.

Le bénévole fronça les sourcils.

«Me voir?» fit-il.

«Oui...heum...je... je voulais te remercier.»

«Pour... Pourquoi? On se connait?»

«Oui... je... je m'appelle Sylvio.»

L'italien figea. Avait-il bien entendu?

«Je... tu plaisantes?» demanda-t-il.

«Heu...non...pourquoi?»

«Mais... les journaux...ils... ont dit que... tu t'étais enlevé la vie... c'est... C'est une mauvaise blague!?» balbutia le bénévole.

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils à son tour et sembla réfléchir un court instant.

«Vous parlez de Sylvio Tremblay, 13 ans?» fit-il finalement.

Marco réfléchit rapidement. Oui... c'était bien ce qu'il avait lu dans les journaux.

«Heum... oui... je crois que c'est ça...» confirma-t-il.

L'adolescent eut un sourire sans humour.

«Il vivait près de chez moi. Il allait aussi à la même école, mais il était plus jeune.» dit-il.

L'italien resta figé un moment. Que se passait-il?

«Tu... tu veux dire que... tu... ce n'était pas toi?» demanda-t-il.

«Visiblement non...» répondit Sylvio, souriant.

Marco prit quelques secondes pour réaliser ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

«Alors... ton père?» demanda-t-il.

«Il ne me parle toujours pas. J'ai emménagé avec ma grande soeur. Elle, elle n'a pas de préjugés. Elle a eut une amie qui s'est avérée lesbienne lorsqu'elle était au secondaire.»

Le bénévole soupira de soulagement. Dire qu'il avait fait toute une histoire à propos de tout ça, alors que ce n'était tout simplement pas la bonne personne!

«Je... je suis heureux d'entendre ça!» avoua-t-il, sincère.

«Je tenais seulement à te remercier. Je crois que c'est grâce à toi si j'arrive à m'accepter, maintenant.»

«Eh bien... merci d'être venu me parler! Si tu savais à quel point j'étais déprimé lorsque j'ai cru que tu étais mort!!!»

Ils se sourirent mutuellement. Décidément, l'année débuterait en beauté.

* * *

NdA: Voilà! J'espère que vous avez bien aimé cette fanfic!! 

À la prochaine, peut-être!!


End file.
